


Everything will be alright

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Even tried to cope by absorbing himself in his work but fails miserably, Ficlet, Ienzo is worried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Post DDD, Even tries to deal with the fact that he may never see Xigbar again, Ienzo is worried on how he hasn't seen his uncle in days





	Everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!! Catch me in rarepair hell still

 

Ienzo’s footsteps echoes through the bottom floors of the Garden Castle, the halls a pearly white, he could clearly see his reflection on the floor below him, but he wasn't focused on that at the moment, all his attention was on a certain uncle he was extremely worried about.

Even had been cooped up in his lab for days, ever since he had found out that Braig wasn't going to return to Radiant Garden, but be on the opposing side on the clash of light and dark. He barely interacted with anyone, the only times being when Dilan came to give him food. Ienzo suspected that he was trying to drown himself in his work, trying to forget it all. And Ienzo’s suspicions where usually correct

He knocked on the door “Uncle Even? Are you in there?” He asked, a few minutes went by before a dreary voice came from the other side “Come in child” he called, and Ienzo slid the door open, stepping inside.

Even looked like he hadn't slept in days, dark bags weighed under his eyes, a hand holding up his head, the other, flipping through the pages of a book. Crumbled pieces of paper littered the floors, and a coffee mug sat on the desk beside him. There was no denying it, Even was a complete and utter wreck.

“Uncle Even I am hardly a child” Ienzo stated bluntly, only to get a crude laugh as a reply,

“You'll always be a child to me, Ienzo” Even looked up at Ienzo and gave a tired smile “Now. What is it that you need boy?” He asked, gesturing his hand at nothing in particular.

“I was just making sure you were alright” Ienzo said, looking at his uncle.

“And what would make you think I am not?” Even asked

“You've been in here for days, I don't think I've seen you outside the castle since the day you woke up” Ienzo replied, looking at the small rectangular window that sat towards the ceiling of the lab.

“I've just been absorbed in my studies, that it all” Even sighed, closing the book in front of him “Re-reading all my old papers and books takes time you know”

“Uncle Even, I understand that it takes time but, you've been in here by yourself for almost a week, don't you think that's a little unhealt-”

“Ienzo I am fine!” Even snapped, making Ienzo flinch slightly, A flash of regret twinkled in His eyes, before looking at the ground “Forgive my behavior, dear nephew, that was unlike me” he sighed. He then looked at the golden ring he had on his left hand, Ienzo could faintly see the letters “II” carved into it, the number Braig wore during his time in the organization as a nobody.

“I miss him dearly” Even said sadly, then looked out the high window.

“Th-there is a chance The Seven Wielders of Light will save him you know” Ienzo chimed, attempting to cheer up Even

“And what if they don't? What if I never see him again?” Even then got up, and walked over to a table sitting against a wall, on it where several trinkets, things like snow globes (which Even collected), figures of dragons and fairies, and a single photo frame. Even picked it up, looked at it wistfully, then set it down again.

Ienzo walked up to the table and picked up the frame, in it was a picture of a woman, one with straw blonde hair, put up neatly in a bun, piercing blue eyes, glasses, and tiny freckles that littered the middle of her face. This was Eleanor, Even’s beloved deceased sister, and Ienzo’s mother.

Ienzo knew Even was wracked with grief, Ienzo’s mother died only a few years before they became nobodies, and he was not yet able to finish his grieving before then, so now, with his emotions all flooding back to him, with the combination of the chance he may never see his loved one again, his feelings could be overbearing.

He placed a hand on Even's shoulder, he turned around to look at Ienzo, who gave a soft smile in return. And tears started rolling down Even’s cheeks.

It was incredibly unlike Even to show weakness, he seemed to have a cool and composed demeanor to him, so for Ienzo to see him break down like this, he had no idea how to comfort the other. So he simply wrapped his arms around his uncle, trying to help as much as possible.

“It..it will be alright, everything will be quite okay..” Ienzo said, then looked back at Even, who gave a genuine smile, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you, darling Ienzo, now, shall we go outside for a bit?” He asked happily

Ienzo took his uncle by the wrist, and nodded, leading him out the door “Indeed we shall.” 


End file.
